Meeting
by jeenrish
Summary: "Lo yang di kafe tadi, kan?" / Cerita tentang Sakura yang salah tingkah. [AU, mind to RnR?]


_**"Meeting"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but story is mine.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin banyak typo(s), abal-abal.**_

 _ **Oke, happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Iris hijau itu sibuk menatap layar laptop yang ada di pandangannya, tidak tergoda untuk tergerak sedikitpun. Satu tangan gadis itu meraih sepotong dumplingyang ada di depannya, menaruhnya ke mulutnya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan _keyboard_ laptop merahnya. Ia mengetik sesuatu di dokumen yang sedang dibukanya itu.

Musik yang diputar di kafe itu—yang berusaha memecah konsentrasinya—tidak berhasil. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus, mengerjakan proposal untuk acara yang akan diadakan sekolahnya bulan depan. Sakura meminum _milkshake_ yang sudah dari tadi ia pesan, seakan mencari inspirasi untuk proposalnya itu dari rasa manis minuman itu.

Sakura melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Sudah 1 jam lebih dia berada disini. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin mengerjakan dokumennya di kafe favoritnya itu. Walaupun itu kafe favoritnya, akan tetapi itu—

Terlalu berisik.

Terlalu ribut.

Memang, kafe itu sedang ramai. Dilihat dari tempat duduk yang sepertinya sudah hampir penuh, beberapa _waitress_ yang mondar-mandir mencatat atau mengantarkan pesanan untuk pelanggannya itu.

Sakura menutup laptopnya lalu menghela napas. Mungkin ia akan memberikan proposal itu kepada salah satu teman organisasinya, agar temannya itu yang akan menyelesaikannya. Mata Sakura memandangi suasana di kafe itu. Ia mengamati orang-orang yang ada. Tatapannya berjalan dari sudut ke sudut, lalu berhenti ke sosok seorang laki-laki yang ada di samping Sakura.

Mejanya tepat di samping Sakura, namun ia tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin Sakura memang terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya dari tadi.

Sakura menatap laki-laki itu intens. Ia seperti pernah melihat laki-laki ini. Otaknya mulai berjalan, berusaha menggali ingatan dimana ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Sedetik kemudian, ia seperti ingin menertawakan diri sendiri. Sakura sangat sering melihat laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari Sakura ke kafe ini, dan laki-laki itu selalu duduk di meja samping Sakura, memesan satu cangkir _latte_. Awalnya, Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikan laki-laki itu. Akan tetapi jika kau bertemu dengannya tujuh kali seminggu, kau pasti akan menyadari keberadaannya kan?

Sakura menatap laki-laki itu lagi, memerhatikan hal-hal detil tentang dirinya. Baru kali itu dia merasa penasaran dengan seseorang. Dari yang dia tangkap, laki-laki itu memiliki rambut _raven_ yang bentuknya lebih mirip pantat ayam—dan jauh dari kata keren, kemeja putih yang sedang ia pakai sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Matanya cukup tajam dan sepertinya orangnya sedingin es. Itu terlihat dari tatapan angkuhnya kepada Sakura saat ini.

Eh?

 _Sial_.

Sakura melarikan pandangannya, berusaha mencari hal lain yang dapat ia amati selain laki-laki itu. Semburat berwarna merah muda muncul di pipinya, ia merasa malu sekali karena ketahuan sedang memerhatikan laki-laki itu. Sakura buru-buru memainkan laptopnya lagi, mengutak-atik proposal miliknya lalu memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya saja. Matanya melirik kembali ke arah meja tadi, memastikan bahwa yang punya tidak menatap dirinya lagi.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah bersikap bodoh. Sakura kembali meminum sisa _milkshake_ miliknya. Tangannya mengutak-atik ponsel, berusaha menghubungi temannya yang mengatakan akan menemui Sakura di kafe ini.

Gadis _pink_ itu melirik meja laki-laki itu (lagi) dan menangkap bahwa yang diliriknya sedang menelepon seseorang. Ia memerhatikan lagi, tidak melepas pandangannya sampai laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Ada nama 'Karin Uzumaki' di layarnya. " _Sak, gue udah di stasiun. Kesini aja, ya."_ Tulis Karin dalam e-mail yang ia kirim untuk Sakura. Sakura buru-buru membereskan laptopnya dan bangkit dari duduknya juga. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan buru-buru ke arah stasiun yang dimaksud oleh Karin.

Gadis itu kembali menangkap sosok berkemeja putih yang ia temui di kafe tadi. Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat, berusaha menyusul orang itu. Dengan ragu, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyapa orang tadi.

"Hey!" sapanya keras, sampai orang-orang yang ada di jalan itu menoleh ke Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum, agak malu dan membungkuk minta maaf ke orang-orang itu.

Laki-laki itu, menoleh dan menatap Sakura. "Lo yang di kafe tadi kan?" tanya Sakura—langsung. Ia mengangguk.

"Mau ke stasiun juga? Barengan yuk!" ajaknya ceria tanpa basi-basi. Tanpa memperdulikan jawabannya, Sakura berjalan di samping orang itu. Ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah mereka, akan tetapi tidak berhasil. Mungkin karena langkah miliknya yang terlalu kecil, sedangkan langkah lawannya cukup besar.

Perjalanan mereka sunyi, tidak ada yang berusaha memulai percakapan. Entah karena terlalu malu atau karena mereka tidak saling kenal. "Sakura!" panggil gadis berambut merah di depan stasiun. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Karin!" panggilnya balik, lalu berjalan menuju tempat gadis itu. Laki-laki yang tadi juga berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Sasu-chan!" panggil Karin kepada laki-laki itu. Orang yang dipanggil segera berdiri di samping Karin, menggenggam tangannya. Sejenak, Sakura tampak kebingungan.

"Sasu-chan?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Lo berdua belom saling kenal?" tanya Karin. Baik Sakura dan laki-laki itu menggeleng, bersamaan.

"Sakura, ini pacar gue—Uchiha Sasuke. Sasu, ini temen gue, namanya Haruno Sakura." Tangan Sasuke terulur, mengajak Sakura bersalaman. Sakura menyambutnya dengan gugup. Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga masuk ke kereta tujuan mereka. Karin sibuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap lantai kereta dengan kosong.

 _Beberapa saat yang lalu,_ _gue salah tingkah di depan pacar sahabat sendiri?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hai! Akhirnya bisa nulis fanfiction lagi. Maunya sih dari kemarin, tapi apalah daya yang mau UAS :') Semoga nilai kita-kita bagus yaa! Dan juga, jangan lupa review nya oke :3 Bisa jadi pelajaran nih (?) Ini ada sedikit bonus~**_

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Proposalnya udah selesai?" tanya Sakura ketika dia sampai di bangku milik Karin dan dirinya. Karin mengangguk. " _Good._ " ucap Sakura pelan, dia duduk di samping Karin.

"Sak, jadi gimana yang kemarin?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin apanya?"

"Kemarin, ketemu Sasuke, maksud gue."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. "Pacar lo? Kok nanyain gue, sih?"

"Bukan pacar gue, kali. Dia tuh cuma modus mau kenalan sama lo, Sakiiii," ucap Karin gemas.

"Hah? Apaan?" Sakura hanya merespon malas. Dia mencomot dumpling yang dibawa Karin.

"Dia itu temennya Naruto. Katanya sih, Naruto ngasih tau dia tentang lu. Abis itu, dia jadi penasaran terus minta tolong dikenalin, deh. Sasuke mau liat respon lu ke dia, pas tau dia udah jadi pacar bohongan gue. Lagipula, gue setia kali sama Suigetsu," jelas Karin panjang lebar. Sakura hampir tersedak dibuatnya. Karin pacaran sama Suigetsu? Kok dia tidak tahu?

"Terus, katanya dia mau jemput lu nanti pulang sekolah,"

Sakura benar-benar tersedak sekarang.


End file.
